Defeat
by aviana656
Summary: Russia point of view, basically Russia is obsessed with Alfred because he was the only one who ever managed to beat him, and therefore, Russia is the only one allowed to ever beat Alfred  overprotective psychotic Russia
1. Not Yet

"Hello, Alfred."

"Hey." And then he walks away from me without a look back, but that's okay. He doesn't need to know…yet. Then I will be all he knows. He is the only one to have beaten me to the ground, so I will be the only one who may beat him. I must stay strong and become stronger, so I can fulfill this promise of forever that he has given me.

He's smiling across the room and talking brightly about his ideas. How foolish that is when he doesn't need to do anything because I will be there. His smile changes to a frown and I stop from my musings to listen. Francis had just told him off. Francis was hurting him. Francis was conquering him, but I'm the only one allowed to do that. I smile at him. He happens to glance at me and stops talking. He retreats. He knows that he could never conquer Alfred. Just as I know that I am the only one who can. We share that bond of strength that no one can break.

My face turns slowly back to Alfred who seems to have continued his idea. He has already moved on, and I feel slightly silly for even considering for a moment that Alfred was being beaten by Francis. After all, he was the one and only who had defeated me. Ah. That thought makes my smile grow wider. Alfred. It is just us in this world, Alfred. We are the only ones that matter, can't you tell?

You are the only other being in this world. All the others are just trash dirtying the planet. But you, you are like the sunflowers that are the only light in my bleak world. You are strong and bright, and I am the only one who can love you.

And when I crush you, and when I hold you, you will know it, too. But I need more time, you are still too strong. I need more power to crush you. To lock you up in my cage.

But right now, I simply watch the maggots talk. They are rambling and the sound is like white noise. Unimportant and tuned out. I only come to these to see Alfred. But he doesn't know…yet.

_So this is really short, I realize, but I just wanted to try this out, so if you think that this is horrible, absolutely say so! Also, if you want me to continue, please tell me. I won't otherwise. And if you have any constructive criticism, go ahead, although I will be slightly depressed… Tis the truth. And I honestly have no idea where this story would ever go, so if you want me to continue and you have any suggestions, THANK YOU. I think that's all I got. Love, Aviana656_


	2. My List

_This is in past tense, I'm not really sure why the first one was in present tense, to tell the truth… But this one is in past tense. I think the first chapter was more like a preview. But if you like the present tense more than past, I'll switch back in a heartbeat. If you haven't noticed, I'm eager to please…_

Alfred was weakening. I could tell. It was easy to see really, it was so obvious that it was unbearable. I couldn't stand it. He was strong! Alfred was the only who could ever rival my strength and now he was becoming weaker. I'm not sure if I could bear to watch if he continued to decline until he was the same as those maggots. I needed to do something. I needed to find a way to stop this. If it continued, it might even become possible for those horrible excuses for nations to get him. But he was mine. My Alfred. And that is why I had to stop this.

I racked my brain. The thoughts were jumbled, but I racked my brain in a dire attempt to think clearly. I had to work quickly. The others might notice. I needed a solution to bring my Alfred back from the clutches of weakness.

Conquering him meant nothing when he wasn't at full strength! I wanted to conquer him fairly and beat him down to the ground once he had tried his hardest to resist me. Struggling strongly to the point where I wouldn't know if I would win or lose, so that when I finally do win, he will accept it, and he will accept me. I could only truly fight him after I had brought him back to the powerful being he had once been.

So at the next meeting, I tried to find the source. This was in vain because every single one of those leeches was sucking away his strength and they were all trying to bring him down. I decided that this would have to be dealt with methodically. I would need to force the maggots to give up their hold on Alfred. Then they would pay dearly. I honestly wanted them to pay dearly now, but if they were still latched on to Alfred when I rip them to pieces, Alfred would take damage as well. No, it would have to wait. But it would come. They were all on my list now, and once I checked it off, the world would be a better place.

_So I've decided to continue since I actually thought of a somewhat plausible storyline. Suggestions are still greatly appreciated! Sorry again about another short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer!_


	3. China

I now had my list, but its purpose had changed from "which ones needed to be eliminated?" to "which one was first?" I considered and debated for a while, but the answer was obvious really. China would be first. He, no, "it" was a much more fitting name for that parasite. Nothing but an "it" and dares to get close to my Alfred. Leeching off of him and showing him fake kindness. I wondered why I hadn't thought of taking it out of the picture before. China was one of the worst of the maggots. And the audacity it had to lend money to Alfred as if it were helping him, when really China was just using him. Yes, China had to go. It would be the first.

At the next conference I saw it smiling at Alfred. I knew then that there was no other that deserved to be squashed than it. I walked over to it and Alfred. They were alone. Together. Another reason why it needed to be removed. They were getting too close. China was getting too cocky. It thought that it could have Alfred, but I was the only one who could ever have Alfred! After all, he was mine.

My smile was already firmly in place from the image of China paying dearly when I reached them. Their conversation had stopped. I had only caught the tail-end of it. It had been talking about lending more money to Alfred. I wondered if it knew it was digging its grave, and that's why it stopped. Probably not, considering that it wasn't smart enough. He was only a sad stupid tick in the end.

"Hello."

"Hey, Russia!" That smile softened my own for a bit, but it also strengthened my resolve. Nothing could stop me now.

China had not said anything to me. I could see my reflection in its eyes and felt my own murderous rage there. No wonder it had completely frozen. It was a deer in the headlights, and I was happy to run him over.

"China, may I speak to you?" Its head almost unperceivably shook as if to trying to either resist or trying to make it as if this wasn't happening. I wasn't sure which, but I didn't care. I only care about Alfred.

I let my eyes drift back to Alfred, followed by my head more slowly. My smile was almost genuine. Almost, but there were things that needed to be done before Alfred could erase that almost.

"Alfred, you don't mind, do you?" He shook his head so that his hair gently shook. I found so much pleasure in that smile that followed. I could have just gazed at him forever. I admit that I did look at him a little too long, and Alfred's smile grew slightly strained as confusion crossed his features. I still couldn't tear my eyes away though. When was that last time that I had seen him so close to me? And when was that last time that he had smiled at me?

"Uh… Russia? …I don't mind, really. Go right ahead." He gestured to the maggot and myself and I knew that if I looked at him any longer that he would grow suspicious, so I turned my head away.

My eyes rested upon China and I almost let my smile fall. It was even more frustrating to look at after I had witnessed Alfred's face beaming at me in such close proximity. But I just grinned and bore it. No need to scare it. I still needed it to come with me. I still needed it to relinquish its hold on Alfred. I still needed to have it wail in agony as I squash it like the puny bug it is. Patience. Not yet.

"Let's go over there to talk." A cold edge had crept into my voice despite my efforts, but no one noticed. Alfred had already brushed past me and walked away to leave us alone. His presence was sorely missed, but this was for him, so I had no choice but to talk to it alone.

We walked to a relatively deserted part of the room and I let my smile slip a bit to show more fully what I felt for it. It grew stiller. In fact, its walk over there had been quite stiff and I hoped no one had noticed. If I was to get all of them, I had to do this in secret. If I got caught then I wouldn't be able to see Alfred, much less help him.

"Get you claws out of Alfred." Possibly too straight-forward, but tact was never my strong point. Besides I didn't want to be near it any longer than I had to.

"I-I don't know what you mean-aru." It cowered before me trying to keep up the innocent mask, but I already knew the truth, so it was pointless.

"I suppose you are that dense, aren't you. I'll spell it out for you. Stop using Alfred for your own purposes and covering it up with your idiotic smile and stupid Chinese snacks. Just get away from my Alfred!" I had snapped, true. But it had been simmering for so long that it was bound to at some point. China just stared up at me frightened and seemed to shrink as I stepped toward it.

"Y-your Alfred…?" Of course he is! But I couldn't say that out loud, I had already revealed too much. I hadn't even noticed the slip when I lost it and now I didn't know how to fix it. Well, there was always one way to fix it.

_So I did actually put a line to separate these notes before, but apparently it doesn't transfer to fanfic. This one is twice as long as my other ones, so I hope you enjoy it! I do have to warn you that I am likely to only update this once or twice a week… Sorry about that… Although reviews are great encouragements to right faster! I would like to thank JoyHeart, LittleBlueNayru, and Fai'sWingedChronicles. Thank you so much for reviewing! I've never gotten reviews so quickly before! I would especially like to thank JoyHeart for being my first review and giving me good advice along with a compliment, and LittleBlueNayr for giving me a lot of compliments, so I hope to live up to your expectations, but it's been a while since I've tried writing… I did try to put more descriptions and whatnot in this one to make it longer as you suggested. I hope you like it! And thank you to Fai'sWingedChronicles for the suggestion! I think I will work that in… but not quite yet…You'll see what I mean later. And yes, I actually wrote up a plot, this is already an amazing accomplishment so I hope this ends well! And if you've actually managed to read this entire Author's Note, sorry about the cliffie. (And of course thank you)_


	4. Guilt

China must have seen the decision on my face because it suddenly started to try to scurry away. I was surprised for a moment before I easily caught it by its hand. The look of fear was priceless. I pulled it closer to me. I was starting to enjoy this. Luckily, the others had already started to leave so no one else saw the predatory glint in my eyes.

It struggled uselessly against me as I reached into my coat with my other hand. As I slowly and calmly pulled out Kindness, China's face went from fear to horror. My smile grew even brighter as I savored that look. That was the look that suited lowlifes like it. I raised my pipe as slowly as I could to savor this moment. China knew exactly what was coming. He squirmed and thrashed to get his hand out of mine, but I was too strong.

My hand crushed China's as he struggled as hard as he could, and then I brought Kindness down quick and hard. It hit China's head dead on and let out a clang around the empty room. The sound was music to my ears. The reverberations were still thrumming through my arm and into my body. My heart quickened to sporadic thump. I felt more alive than I could remember. I hit him one last time just to feel that sensation once more. But really it was the look in its eyes that had made it so exhilarating. The face that acknowledged this was the end and there was nothing it could do about it. And then to watch as the eyes glaze over and the body goes slack really makes the feeling that much sweeter.

Then I saw the blood start to well up. It clumped China's hair and started to rundown its neck. The body had slumped to the ground in an unnatural manner. I inspected Kindness to make sure there wasn't any of that disgusting blood on it. She was still nice and clean, except for a few rusty parts. Despite my earlier slip up, this had worked out fairly well. I chuckled to myself as I put Kindness back in her place by my heart.

Then I glanced at China and knew that I had to clean this up. I sighed as I reached down to grab its pony tail. Then I dragged the body into the old storage closet and tossed it inside. China's unseeing eyes stared at me as I shut the door. I wondered if its soul were looking at me through those eyes, and I thought I saw it smile before I shut the door completely.

I cleaned up what I could of the blood off the floor and decided that it was time to take my leave. I felt a sense of accomplishment and pride at my work. There might have even been a skip in my step as I went to the door. I planned to have a bottle of vodka to celebrate.

Then I saw him. I had just exited the building when I saw him. My beautiful Alfred. Why was he still here? Then I noticed that he was leaning against his plane with his head down. Then I saw him collapse. My world stopped as he hit the ground.

I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do? A few strides had brought me to him and before I could think about it, I bent down to pick him up. I was holding him. I brushed the hair away from his face. Then I settled him into my arms. He was so light and fragile. I could hear his breathing. His warmth in my arms gave me comfort.

He had probably fainted. I held him more tightly in my arms as I realized this might have been my fault. I had just killed China before China could detach himself. I hadn't even thought about it. How could I have forgotten Alfred even for a second?

I had pushed Alfred over the edge. I felt horrible. I had caused this. It was my fault. I saw a tear land on the sleeping face of Alfred and it took me a second to realize that I was crying. But I knew that this was no time to cry.

I carried him over to my plane and set him down in the passenger seat. He needed to be cared for until he woke up. I knew that I wasn't worthy and I wasn't sure if I was capable. But this was my fault, so I would fix it. Alfred would be ok. I just needed to keep telling myself that.

The flight seemed longer than usual as I flew the plane home. I was constantly distracted by Alfred's sleepy little mumblings. Each time I would check to see if he had woken up. And every time, I wasn't sure how to feel when he hadn't.

When we reached my house, I lifted Alfred again to get him out of the plane. He seemed to unconsciously shift into my warmth due to the cold. That was the only time I was ever thankful for the freezing temperatures that penetrated my homeland. I tried to wrap him more fully in my arms to shield him from it as I walked to the front door. Luckily, Belarus was there and opened the door for me. I hadn't been sure how I would have opened the door otherwise.

"Broth-! Wha-what in the world?" Belarus looked to me for some sort of explanation for the sleeping Alfred in my arms, but I couldn't be bothered right now. Alfred was more important. I brushed past her. Her face had changed from one of confusion to rage.

"Answer me right now! Why is that obnoxious America here? Why are you holding him? What is going on? I leave early to fix you a nice warm dinner, and this the thanks I get?" Normally the guilt trip would have worked on me, but not now. Alfred needed me. I kept walking.

"Fine!" She had stormed off to the kitchen where I heard some loud crashes and bangs. I hoped they wouldn't wake Alfred. He looked so peaceful right now, even if he was pale.

I laid him down on the bed gently. I was glad I hadn't remade my bed this morning. If I had, I wouldn't have been able to get him under the covers. I tucked him in softly so that the blankets wouldn't disturb him. Although if the clatter downstairs wouldn't wake him, I supposed that the blankets hardly could.

I took in my fill of his sleeping face snuggled in my bed. I couldn't help being happy despite the guilt. He looked so perfect there. The white sheets and blankets that normally seemed as cold as the snow outside, had taken on an air of innocence and light when wrapped around Alfred. Like angel's feathers.

I reached over to take off his glasses and accidentally brushed his cheek. It was so soft. My hand lingered there as I soaked up the warmth of his flesh, then I continued to remove his glasses. I suddenly realized that I had never seen Alfred without his glasses before. He looked so perfect. I couldn't help as my hand wandered to his cheek again. I drew my fingers lightly across the bone. My dear sweet Alfred.

_I am so very sorry about China! But after a lot of debating, the story wouldn't have been able to continue properly if I had let China go. I am really, really sorry! If you're really sad about it, you can read the spoiler on my profile, ok? It might make things a little better… I think…_

_So I would like to say thank you once again to all of those who reviewed and this time I would like to give a special thank you to BrazilianMafioso, who helped me in my indecision on what to do. That was a huge help! Another thank you to LittleBlueNayru, who told me that Kindness was Russia's pipe. I had seriously no idea… I suppose I'm still relatively new to Hetalia so there are still a lot of things that I don't know… Which brings me to my next point: I'm sorry if there are any obvious issues with the personalities… Nobody's said anything, but sometimes I feel like it's kind of off… _

_On a totally separate note, the Russ x Ame youtube video Make Damn Sure seemed to fit this story pretty well, but I'm not sure if it spoils something or not… Come to think of it, it kind of does, but at this point, it's pretty obvious where I'm going anyway…_

_Once again thank you to everyone who has read this far and I hope you will continue to read Defeat._


	5. Belarus

My mind had started to grow fuzzy and my eyelids were becoming heavy when I noticed something was odd. It didn't register until I started to hear the footsteps on the staircase. Belarus had calmed down. I felt some tension leave me at this new piece of information.

I laid my head down to rest on the bed next to Alfred with my body still in my chair. I heard a door open. I assumed Belarus had gone to her room to sleep. She hadn't.

I heard her start to say, "Brother? I'll for-." Then she flipped the light switch. I hadn't noticed it had become dark. "What the HELL?" I reluctantly raised my head to her. She looked shocked and perhaps furious. I was too tired to fully care. No matter how frightening she could be.

She went off into a huge tirade of insults toward Alfred mixed with questions thrown at me. She was starting to irritate me. I didn't care if she was my sister; she had no right to insult Alfred. I walked over to her, but her shouting only died when she saw the look that I was sure was in my eye at that moment. Her questioning and insults, however, were still alive and well. But there were a few more reasons to support her questioning than before.

When I reached her, I just kept walking, so that she was forced to back up. I forced her into the hallway and closed the door quietly, so I wouldn't cause Alfred any more disturbances. I felt myself soften slightly as Alfred's image flooded my thoughts, but Belarus's voice brought me back to the matter at hand. I sighed slowly then fixed a hard glared at Belarus.

"Well? I want answers! And they better be good Ivan!" I hated when she called me that.

"Russia."

"Fine. What the hell is AMERICA doing in your room, RUSSIA?" She looked fairly angry now. Although her eyes told me that she was also slightly hysterical. I already knew that, though. She was almost always hysterical these days. I felt the breath slip from my mouth as I sighed again.

"He fainted. I just did the right thing, da?" It was as much of an excuse as I could manage, but Belarus would never it at just that.

"Since when do you go out of your way to help out drunks? And that doesn't answer why that retarded _hero_ is SLEEPING IN YOUR BED!" She was back to shouting and I could only take it for so long.

"That is none of your business, DA?" I grabbed her arm roughly and shoved her into her room. She just yelled in surprise as I forcibly ripped out the handle so that she couldn't get back out to bother Alfred again. Unfortunately, the walls weren't sound proof. So in the end it didn't do much good. I considered going in there to silence her as I had China, but she deserved better because she was the only person to have ever scared me, and therefore had my respect.

I sighed for the third time as I went back to the door to my room and opened the door as quietly as possible. I crept to my bed soundlessly and wondered what to do.

I could still hear Belarus, but it was quieter now. Still, Alfred seemed to shift as if it were bothering him. I swept my hands down the curve of his face to placate him but didn't have the heart to pull it away from him. He calmed and nuzzled into the palm of my hand. He was so sweet.

I was starting to drift off into sleep again. I didn't want to break our connection, but I needed to go to bed, so I pulled my hand away. I wanted to sleep in the same bed as Alfred, but it was too soon. Only after I had proved my worth and gotten his acceptance could I even consider lying in the same bed as him.

I went to the guest room down the hall and fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. I held my hand close to my heart, and I could have sworn I could still feel Alfred's warmth lingering there. The dreams I had that night were by far the best dreams I had had since I could remember. All filled with thoughts of our future together. Forever with my dear sweet Alfred.

_So, I thought I would do this in Alfred's point of view since I'm in Washington DC right now, but I thought that this was a good place to end, so I'll probably do it next chapter. I'm sorry this was so short. I would also like to apologize for not giving everyone who reviewed proper thank yous so to remedy my previous mistake, I would like to honor them now._

_Sorry and thank you, you are the only reason I have to keep writing and I want to make sure that you know that I fully appreciate any and all feedback I get from you. So without further ado, I would like to name all the kind people who have written reviews._

_JoyHeart_

_LittleBlueNayru_

_Fai'sWingedChronicles_

_Akuoni_

_BrazilianMafioso_

_Peirl_

_RoxPrincess741_

_Thank you so much and Have a Happy Halloween! Love, Aviana656_


	6. A Warning and Canada's Panic

_I would like to apologize. I know I said that this would be in Alfred's point of view, but it isn't because this needed to come first… Sorry. He'll wake up next chapter though… I hope…_

Belarus's POV:

My throat had started hurting from all my screaming, but I was almost done. It had taken longer to whittle away at the door than I had thought, but in just a little bit, I would be able to exact my revenge. Although, I had to admit, in the time it had taken to carve away the door from the lock, I had calmed down considerably. I had even started considering just grabbing a glass of water for my throat and going to bed. I was really exhausted from today, and no matter how frustrated I was, I knew that I wouldn't really be able to do anything. I decided that I would finish whittling since I was so close to finishing, then I would just check to make sure nothing was going on…

The thought of what exactly might be going on fueled me on and the door was free from the section that was bolted to the wall. It swung open easily and I grinned to myself at my victory. But the thrill of accomplishment was short-lived because the worry of what was just beyond the door down the hall sobered me quickly. I took careful steps, so that I wouldn't alert anyone to my presence. The anticipation was steadily building as I got closer to the door. By the time I was only a step away, I wasn't sure if I could really open the door, but Ivan overpowered my apprehension. I swung the door open and turned on the light as I stepped inside in one fluid motion.

My eyes fixed on the bed, and I was somewhat shocked to see that America was alone on Ivan's bed. I just stood there for a second wondering what in the world I was supposed to do now. After all of the screaming I had done to cover up the sound of the whittling, and after the indignity I had suffered at the hand of my own beloved brother, I was disappointed and frustrated! I marched over to the American that had caused it all and hovered over him breathing hard.

I raised my knife jerkily, just barely restraining myself from chopping off his head then and there. I stared hard at America. He looked so peaceful. I sighed and lowered my arm. No matter how much he irked me, there was no way I could just kill him in his sleep like this. I would just beat him fair and square once he was awake. I was the only one who could ever fully understand Ivan, and I was therefore the only one who could ever marry Ivan. He wasn't even really a threat. As Ivan said, he was just doing the right thing.

Speaking of Ivan, where was he? If he wasn't in here, then was he in the guest room. I walked over to the guest room, turning off the light on my way out. I turned back just once, considering one more time if I shouldn't do anything to America. It didn't sit right that he was getting away with being in Ivan's arms so easily. Maybe I should just give him a warning?

I flipped the light on again and crossed the room purposefully. I didn't even hesitate. I pulled down the covers and lifted his shirt. There were scars there. I hadn't expected that, but I suppose he had been through his fair share of wars as well. Not nearly as many as Ivan though. My poor Ivan.

I continued on. I found a section of his stomach that had no markings and placed my knife against his skin. I carved into him mercilessly as I had with the door. I may not be willing to kill him in his sleep, but this felt great. When I figured that my message was loud and clear I stood back to read it. I had written it backward, so that he would be able to read it when he looked in the mirror when he woke up. I was so considerate sometimes. Now that my work here was done, I continued on my way to the guest room with a skip in my step.

I didn't even care that the blood would probably stain Ivan's sheets. I would buy him new ones. Or maybe he could just move into my room instead.

I opened the door to the guest room and found Ivan sleeping soundly. It had been awhile since I had seen him so steadily sleeping. I watched him breathe in and out. He was slightly curled up and looked so adorable that I walked over to the bed to watch him more closely. I didn't dare turn the light on, but I could see well enough once my eyes adjusted. The night had seemed brighter than usual due to the full moon bouncing off the white snow. I sat next to his bed and gently brushed his hair with my fingers. He was so sweet. He was the best big brother in the world.

I was getting a little cold, so I tried to sneak under the covers. It was hard not to smile as I crawled in as quietly as I could. I caught my breath when the bed creaked, but after a moment of silence I breathed out and let myself settle down next to Ivan. I curled myself up to get as close as I could to him. My heart was pounding so hard that I wouldn't have been able to sleep if it weren't for Ivan's gentle breathing and steady heartbeat lulling me into a world of dreams. A smile was on my lips as I let it.

Canada's POV:

I was still frozen in place. I had just been standing there for hours. My eyes fixed on where Russian had killed China. I knew I should have said something; done something to stop it; but I had just stood there frozen with fear.

It was dark by the time the thoughts had stopped their rampage. I could think more clearly. China. I had to help China. I stumbled over to the storage closet on wobbly legs. I reached the door shakily and turned the knob. My heart was thumping wildly and erratically as I pulled the door toward me. Then I saw China's body. It was my first time seeing someone so bloody and I wasn't sure what to do. I collapsed down next to him. "China?" My voice hardly sounded like my own. It seemed much too loud in the silence, but then I heard a small rasping sound. I reached out to the bloody neck and placed my hand over the vein that I knew was there.

There was a pulse. There was a pulse! I tried to pick him up off the ground, but then remembered that I was supposed to leave him in case I caused more damage. I settled him down and then frantically searched myself for my phone. I couldn't find it! Where was it? Then I rushed to the conference room as I recalled that I had put it down there. I told to China to wait here as I left. I grabbed it and dialed 911 as fast as I could. My hand was shaking so bad that I could hardly manage that. A person answered and my voice choked as tears started running down my cheeks. I tried to calm myself down. I needed to calm down for China.

"C-China's hurt. Uh… Uh, I nneed an ambulance to.. to … to… uh… the conference room. Please! I need an ambulance right away! China's bleeding so much and I don't know what to do and I'm sorry I tried to pick him up, but I remembered not to, so I didn't try again and just left him there in the closet the way Russia left him! I'm sorry! I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!"

"Please calm down, Miss." The nice lady on the phone said, and I supposed that my voice had grown so high in my hysterics that I had sounded like a girl to her. "Where are you?"

"Uh… I'm at the world conference." I was calming down due to her soothing voice.

"Where is the world conference…?"

"In the center of the world." I deadpanned, but even to my ears it sounded ridiculous. I wasn't sure how to explain it, though. This was the best I could do.

"Um, calm down. Where are you?" She had obviously not known how to react. This was useless. No humans could ever get here. What was I even doing calling a human service? China wasn't human! He couldn't be helped by these people! I hung up. Not enough time to deal with the lady politely. I called Francis. He was the only person I could think of.

"Bonjour Matthieu~!"

"Francis, I need help! China was killed by Ivan, but he's alive, but I don't know what to do, and I tried calling 911, but China isn't a human, so I hung up and then I called you, so you need to come here right now!" was my frantic explanation. I'm surprised he understood anything I was saying considering the sobs that were still intermixed.

"I'll be right there." I had never heard Francis sound serious before, but it sounded good to my buzzing mind. He sounded capable and in control. I finally let out a sigh of relief, and went back over to China to hold his hand until France could get here. I knew I shouldn't move him, but he looked so awkwardly placed that I had to do something. I finally just went with what I thought was the right thing to do and straightened him out. That was much better. All that blood needed to be cleaned off as well. I debated for a bit and then got up to get a rag when France barged in calling for me.

"Francis…" A slight smile of relief splayed across my face as I led him to China. He stopped in shock for a second before quickly covering it up. He walked confidently over to China and picked him up.

"Wha? But I thought you weren't supposed to do that?" I waved my arms uselessly at him.

"He is not human. He will not die from something like this. He is badly wounded, but he will be okay. We need to get him to my house. I can take care of him there." Francis was so cool and collected that I felt that everything really would be okay.

I followed him out to his plane and sat in the passenger seat next to China while Francis flew the plane to his home. On the way out, I had grabbed some wetted paper towels from the restroom and was cleaning off the blood in silence the whole way. I don't think either of us knew what to say.

_So, sorry that this is late! By the way, I just found out that my friend Elli speaks Russian! Do you think I should try to put some Russian into the story? And if I do, would you like the translations in parentheses right after the Russian or at the end? I know that it kind of bugs me when it's at the bottom, but if you can't focus when it's directly after, just tell me. _

_Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 5!_

_Roxprincess741_

_Peirl_

_LittleBlueNayru_

_The Fujoshi_

_China's alive! Yay! And I hope I cleared Belarus's name. After editing the chapter, I thought she turned out pretty well! Sorry if she still seems weak to you…_

_Longest chapter yet! Love, Aviana656_


	7. Apple Pie?

The light shining off the snow into the room was starting to bring me back from sleep. I tried to fight it for as long as possible, but I was already too awake to go back to sleep. I let the happy dreams of Alfred slip from my view as I grudgingly opened my eyes.

They fell upon a smiling Belarus who was less than an inch away from my face. "Good morning Big Brother3" I screamed and fell off the bed in a futile attempt to run away from Belarus who had been much too close to my face. She had her knife raised menacingly as she sat up to look down at me. "Now, Big Brother, I know I startled you, but don't you think that was a little too much? You nearly scared me half to death! And I still haven't forgiven you for last night, you know?"

My mouth opened and then closed because I couldn't think of anything. Then I remembered that she was supposed to be safely locked in her room. "How did you get out…?"

The air around her only darkened as she smiled wider. "Why? Are you disappointed? I thought you would be happy to know that I was ok after being handled so roughly last night."

She knew she was on higher ground than me here, and literally as well. Because I couldn't think of any appropriate response that wouldn't make her angrier, I decided to put more energy into trying to cover up my shaking hands. I stood up ungracefully due to the dull throbbing in my leg. I had landed right on my knee and I was sure there was a bruise.

I was feeling better now that I was on my feet and smiled at her with no small effort. "Good morning Belarus." I chose to ignore all previous conversation, since it was the only somewhat safe course of action. I didn't really know what to do next.

"Give me a good morning kiss." She said it like it was a test. I would either do what she asked of me or suffer the consequences.

I kissed her on her forehead, but it wasn't the answer she was looking for. She glared heavily at me and then ran to my room. Alfred was in there and I didn't know what she would do.

I ran desperately after her and when I opened the door, I saw her leaning over Alfred with her knife poised precariously. "Give me a good morning kiss." She was dead serious, and there was no way to get out of it. In fact, it was because I had tried to find a way around it that Alfred was in danger in the first place.

I walked slowly over to her. "Of course, Belarus." Then I saw the blood.

There was so much red covering Alfred. I panicked and changed my course to tend to his wounds, but I had already disappointed her twice. She was not in the mood to forgive this transgression. She mercilessly cut Alfred's cheek to leave a new splash of red on his already tainted body. "I'm waiting for my kiss."

I couldn't move. I wanted to yell and scream at her and my eyes had started to flood with tears of rage and grief, but all I could do was just stare at her. She just got more furious with me and grabbed Alfred's body to throw on the floor. "Throw out the trash, Vanya, and give me a kiss before I decide to cut you up like I have done to your dear American here."

I slid my arms underneath him gently and raised my poor Alfred to my chest. I stood up shakily and left the room without even giving Belarus a glance. How could I even touch someone who did such a thing to my Alfred? I knew that I would have to come back, though. This is where I belonged, but Alfred deserved better protection. He had to be taken away from this place.

I heard her fume and trash my room, but all I could think about was where I could go from here. I decided on the nuclear bunker a few hundred miles away and placed Alfred in the seat next to mine in the plane. He was so bloody and it looked so painful. I gave a gentle kiss to each of the wounds, ending with the fresh one on his cheek. He was already so scarred and weak that I was ready to break down in tears, but I held them back so that I could fly to the plane to where it would be safe. I had to get stronger, or Alfred would never accept me.

When we landed safely near the bunker, I covered the plane with snow to hide our whereabouts. Then I pulled Alfred out of the plane carefully and brought him inside. It was cold inside, but it would take a while before the heater would start to warm us up. I laid Alfred out on the steel-framed bed and then removed his shirt as smoothly as I could manage. I saw that he was starting to shiver from the cold, so I took off my scarf to lay over the unmarred part of his chest.

I worked quickly and silently to clean and wrap the wounds. The message written there, that might even be permanent made me cringe. If I had never taken him to my house to care for him, then this never would have happened. What had I been thinking when I brought him there when I knew Belarus wouldn't like it? It was too late now, but the regrets haunted me with every wrap I made with the bandage around Alfred's fragile frame.

When I was done, I covered him with a few of the blankets I had found, and then rested my head upon his chest. It was rising and falling rhythmically and I thanked the universe that Alfred was here with me now and that he was still warm and breathing and that his heart was still beating.

My eyes had just closed to listen better to the steady thumping when I fell asleep with my head comfortably resting over his heart.

When I woke up, it was already 7 am of the next day, and I knew that there was another conference today at noon, so I lifted myself away slowly and headed to the airplane. I wanted to just stay, but I had no right, and I couldn't raise suspicions when China wouldn't be there. The cold hit me as soon as I opened the door and I wished to go back to Alfred and partake in his generous warmth, but I realy couldn't stay. I left with a sigh that turned into mist in front of me.

Alfred's POV (finally)

'So… cold… I want I want some apple pie… Or chicken noodle… mmm or hot chocolate. That sounds nice and warm… But I'm so cold. Where's my blanket?' I groggily opened my eyes to find that stupid blanket. I didn't really see anything I recognized. I saw a blanket though. It was good enough. 'I must have kicked it off… Oh well, I'm nice and warm now.' And then a dream of apple pie in a refrigerator without a shirt on flitted through my sleepy brain.

_And the whole next chapter will be mainly Alfred's point of view. I kind of feel like this was a teaser after making you guys wait for Alfred to wake up for so long. Sorry about that, and he'll wake up for real next chapter. I was actually debating stopping at where Ivan leaves, but I thought that would just be too cruel... I might put in another Belarus POV in the next chapter as well. She was kind of out of control in this one. It seems like I can never get her just right, oh well._

_Big thank you to Peirl, Roxprincess741, and LittleBlueNayru!_

_I don't really get how that chapter could have had the most hits yet and be the longest yet, but still have the fewest reviews yet… Well, it just means that the people who did count all that much more, because I was seriously considering stopping for a bit there, but then Roxprincess741 told me to update soon, so I decided to keep going as long as at least one person asks for me to!_

_Sorry this doesn't have any Russian in it, though… Elli wasn't there yesterday, and he wasn't there last week either… I hope he'll be there next week or I may never put in any Russian… _

_One last thing, what should the message be that Belarus carved into his stomach...? I have one vote for Ivan is Mine. Any other suggections? And do you think it should be in Russian...? (If I ever see Elli again. Or if you give me the message in Russian, then that would just make things a whole lot less iffy)_

_Love, Aviana656_


	8. Going home and Waking up

Belarus POV (and a little back in time to where Ivan was just about to wake up)

I had woken up before him and savored the sound of his breathing intermixed with the stillness of the house. I tried my hardest not to wake him, but when I watched him shift, I knew he would soon be awake. As his eyes opened, I smiled brightly at him and told him good morning.

He had screamed and fallen off the bed trying to get away from me. I had been about ready to forgive him, and then he treats me like the plague. It hurt, but I tried to cover it up by acting cheerful and saying that it only scared me. Like anything could scare me, and yet he believes it unquestioningly. I was getting slightly miffed and reminded him that he was still on rocky water with me, but he just asks, "How did you get out?"

After that awkward pause had come such an awful question, and I quite nearly lost it, but I knew that Ivan doesn't like me when I lose it, so I reined it in.

I tried to smile more brightly, but the biting tone had filled my voice and betrayed me. It sounded sarcastic and grating even to my own ears. "Why? Are you disappointed? I thought you would be happy to know that I was ok after being handled so roughly last night."

Of course, there was no right answer to the questions, so there was no point in asking them, but my rationality always seems to drain away when I get angry. I looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking. He didn't even try to answer my question, but I suppose he already realized that there was no right answer.

I felt horrible. Like a bully who was picking on someone weaker. I was thankful when Ivan decided to stand up and gain more control. Then we felt like equals.

Then he smiled at me, and even though I could see that it was strained, it was good to know that he still could smile at me.

"Good morning, Belarus." Even if he had used my country name, it still felt wonderful to hear my name from his lips. With that tenor voice that made him so childlike despite his firm body. I love everything about Ivan.

"Give me a good morning kiss." Once he had, he would be forgiven. I could never stay mad at Ivan, after all.

He walked toward me and I noticed his limp. I would go and get him an icepack after our kiss. I closed my eyes in anticipation and I felt my heart flutter as it pushed blood into my cheeks to make them nice and rosy. I felt like a princess waiting for her prince, but he only kissed my forehead.

I felt like a fool! He knew what I had meant, and yet deliberately pointed out to me that this was the most that siblings should do. I already knew all that, but is it so wrong to want a tender kiss from the one I love?

I stormed out of the room to Ivan's bedroom and went over to America. I wondered if he had gotten the kiss I so desperately wanted, or if he was the reason Ivan was being so self-conscious.

I heard Ivan limp hurriedly into the room, and when I saw that look in his eye that betrayed that America was the most important to him, I finally lost it.

"Give me a good morning kiss." My voice was starting to sound hysterical, and I know how I must have seemed to Ivan with my knife over America, but I was just so furious that I didn't care. I didn't even want the kiss anymore, it meant nothing without the love that he so obviously felt for America.

He limped toward me, and I felt my rage weakening at the sight. I should forgive him, I knew that I was being unreasonable. But he just had to throw away my feelings of forgiveness yet again and go to _his poor Alfred_ instead.

I lashed out and accidentally hit America, but I hardly cared. He deserved it. He had quite literally stole Ivan from me. "I'm waiting for my kiss." One last chance to come back to me. Just one last chance, Ivan.

Then he started crying. Tears were forming in his eyes and he was glaring at me with eyes full of hatred. I couldn't believe it. This wasn't my fault, it was his! He was the one that had brought America here, and if he thought this stupid American was so precious then he never should have done so. He should have known how I would react. He knew my feelings for him!

I looked to America and saw all the blood and knew that Ivan was right. That I was the one who should be hated here. Since I was already the villain, I may as well act like one.

I threw the American to the ground and called him trash. I told Ivan to give me a kiss knowing he wouldn't. And then silently watched them leave the room as I knew they would.

I stared at the door for a bit and then broke down in furious tears. I threw my knife across the room and screamed as loudly as I could. Ivan had heard me, I was sure of it, but he still had opened the door and left me there. The click as the door fell back in place reached my ears and I collapsed to the ground. He had chosen America, loud and clear.

After the tears had subsided I grabbed my knife and left the room. I had to clean up the kitchen for when Ivan would return home to me. He knew he couldn't leave this house as much as I did. I would just have to be patient.

I ran through my head what I would do when I saw Ivan. I would apologize, and he would forgive me. But I knew he would probably never forgive me. He never came home that day, so I went to bed in the guest room where I had spent those peaceful hours with Ivan. I tried to recall the way his chest had risen and fallen as I fell into a fitful sleep stained with tears.

Ivan had still not come home by the time I woke up, but I would see him soon anyway. He never skipped a conference. I brushed my hair and freshened up, but there was nothing I could do to hide the redness of my eyes and the dark circles underneath. Oh well, maybe I would try to appeal to his pity. The American had won his heart that way, after all. There was no use lying, I was still bitter, and nothing I did would come out right today either. I resigned myself to my plane. It had become dusty because I usually rode with either Ivan or Lithuania. I still knew how to use it, though, so I took off and arrived at the world conference after a few hours.

Ivan's POV:

I saw Belarus get out of her plane as soon as I landed. I didn't know what to say to her yet, but I knew that we would have to talk at some point. She looked like she had stayed up all night crying, but I had little pity for her. Not after what she had done to Alfred.

I chose to ignore her until the distaste I felt for her had lessened some.

At the conference, China and America were predictably absent, but no one knew what to do with the two biggest countries out of the picture. Japan would have to take the floor, seeing as he was third, but he was too timid, so England took over.

France kept looking at me, but I wasn't sure why, and I felt another stare on me, but I couldn't discern who it was. I figured that it must be the paranoia people feel from killing something. I ignored it.

As the conference wore on, someone finally decided to ask what had happened to America and China. It wasn't hard to hide my guilt since I didn't feel guilty. I just kept smiling on like always. Everyone dismissed it just as quickly, and I was ticked off that none of them seemed to even care when the only one of us that really kept the others afloat might be in serious danger. Maybe it was time for me to check the next one off my list.

For the rest of the conference I did the pros and cons as to who should be next and decided that Japan would be a good pick. Just as I had reached that conclusion, Belarus came to talk to me. I hadn't noticed that the conference had already ended.

"Ivan? I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Belarus POV:

It wasn't as easy to say in real life as I had imagined. I stumbled over the word sorry a couple of times, but I saw that Ivan was softening his glare just a tiny bit. It was obvious that he would be coming home with me today.

He seemed to acknowledge this as well, and said just as forced as I had, "I understand. I'll go home."

He had chosen not to say that he forgave me, but if he had, he would have been lying. I was happy with just this for now. My smile was genuine as we flew together in his plane, and left my plane there. I sincerely hoped that I would never have to use it again.

As soon as we got home, I started to fix some borsht for dinner. Ivan had gone upstairs to his room and locked the door. I wondered if I shouldn't make so much because he probably wasn't going to be eating any. But borsht keeps well, so I fixed a lot anyway. I was glad he was home.

Alfred's POV:

My stomach itched. It itched really badly. It itched so badly that there was no way I would be able to keep sleeping. I blearily looked at my stomach to see why it itched so badly, haphazardly throwing the covers off of me.

Then I looked more seriously. "Bandages? Why do I have bandages on my stomach?" I was waking up quickly. My mind started churning so hard, I could hear it. I couldn't remember getting hurt…

The last thing I remembered was going back to get the baseball cap I had forgotten. "Then, that's right, then I saw Russia! And he had that pipe! And China! Oh my god, China! Is he alright?"

I threw all the covers off me as best I could, but still tripped on one. I hit the ground hard and winced as I pulled something in my stomach. "Ow…ow ow ow…" I lifted myself up from the ground as best as I could into a sitting position. That's right, what happened to my stomach?

I started to undo the bandages and saw that I had been thoroughly carved up. Actually it looked like it was writing or something. It was kind of hard to tell at this angle. I looked around the room for a mirror, but was struck with the fact that I had no idea where I was.

"OMG, not good. It's like I'm one of the victims from CSI or something! Or maybe this is Criminal Minds? If it is, I would love to meet Dr. Reed and Garcia~! They're so cool!" I looked to the wall to see my Criminal Minds poster and remembered that this wasn't my room. "Oh yeah, where am I? I don't know. Well you're no help. Well, gee, sor-ry! Wait, why am I talking to myself? Omg, I'm panicking. Calm down. You are a hero. That's right! I am a hero!" I punched my fist into the air and was painfully reminded of my stomach. I crippled over and waited for the pain to go away a bit before I tried to find out where I was.

"Okay, let's try this again." I lifted myself up slowly with help from the bed and looked around. "A gray room with metal shelves. How creative. The walls are even concrete…" I looked through some of the boxes and found all sorts of amenities. I finally found a hand mirror and looked at my stomach through it. "…F…U…C… oh… well, isn't that just peachy. It might help if I actually knew who wrote it or where they wanted me to f-off to!" I just sighed and rolled my eyes. "What if it leaves a scar? Actually, that might be a pretty cool scar. I mean, what if someone's pestering me? Then I can just lift up my shirt and be like f-off! Oh, but it's backwards… that sucks… che."

I finished looking around the room, taking my time, but there wasn't much to look at. I plopped back on the bed and bundled into the covers. It was kinda chilly even though it seemed like the heater was trying it's best to make it otherwise. There was nothing else to really do but sleep. I laid back down and waited for sleep to overtake me again. "What a boring kidnapping…"

_New record in length! I hope you didn't get confused… it got kind of jumbled there. I love Alfred. He's just so funny~! And in case you were wondering, the whole talking to himself bit, that's what I do a lot and people give me weird looks, so I decided to put that in… Nothing much to say besides thank you to all who read this story and to LittleBlueNayru and Roxprincess741 for reviewing!_

_And just in advance, because I can tell people wouldn't like it if Japan died, he's not actually the one Russia will go after next. I just thought I would throw that in there. Meh._

_Love, Aviana656_


	9. Stay

I had gone directly to my room as soon as we got home. I shut the door and locked it. I still wasn't ready to talk to Belarus. Her name had even begun to sound contemptible to me.

I hesitated a bit before I walked over to my bed. The events from yesterday ran through my head again. I pictured Alfred again, lying there covered in blood, and as soon as I saw the browning blood stains, I felt the urge to go to Alfred to make sure he was alright. It turned back to the door. I should go to him. I walked quickly to the door and was about to turn the knob when I stopped.

Belarus was out there. Would I be able to face her calmly? Should I go through the window? I glanced over at it, but this was the second floor. I was starting to become unreasonable as I headed toward the window anyway. Panic was seizing me as I saw the blood stains again.

I didn't care anymore if this was the second floor, I would be fine. I just needed to see Alfred, I needed to make sure he was ok. Images of Alfred's limp and cold body hung in my mind. Alfred being decimated into nothing but a corpse.

I tried to reassure myself as I got to my plane. I tried to think of his smile. I thought of his warmth. I thought of the sweet nuzzling against my palm. Images and sensations of my Alfred washed over me and I felt better. There was a calm and sweet feeling in place of the constricting horror.

By the time I got there, I was steady and peaceful. I unlocked the hatch to the staircase leading down to the bunker with confident hands. Alfred would be safe and sound for sure. I only slightly picked up speed at the sight of the second door. Just because I was reassured, didn't mean I wasn't excited to see him again.

I ordered the door to open, but my voice was too rushed for it to register properly. I said it again more slowly and was granted with the sight of my sleeping angel. I took long strides to reach him just that much sooner and smiled down at him. He was so cute, all curled up in a fetal position.

"I'm home, Alfred." Yes, I liked the sound of that very much. I reached down to brush back a stray piece of hair from his face. He was still warm and so alive. I reveled in his beauty and knelt down to get closer to him. I hardly even conscious of my whispered, "I love you." It felt so right and I felt compelled to wrap him in my arms and whisper those three words to him forever.

Then, shocked, I realized what I was doing. I was casually touching him and admitting my feelings with no proof whatsoever that I had grown any stronger. I had crossed my own boundaries. When had I grown so bold? I stood and backed up. Holding my hands behind my back guiltily.

Then I noticed the bandages on the ground. Those were the bandages I had wrapped on him yesterday. I couldn't make the connection at first, but then I realized that somebody must have been in here. But that was impossible! Only I could open that door because it has voice recognition!

That's when I slight groan came from Alfred. My attention snapped to him as he wriggled to get comfier. Had, had Alfred woken up…?

Alfred's POV:

I had been happily slumbering when someone came in and started waking me up. I tried to ignore them and get back to my really cool dream about batman kidnapping spider-man to gather his help fighting against Godzilla, but then I heard a gasp. It was one of those gasps that is only heard after the gasper has seen something super shocking. I couldn't just ignore it any longer.

"Oh, alright! I'm up! Now what in the world is so interesting?" I flopped up into a sitting position and opened my eyes with no small effort. All that just to see a shocked Russia. 'Man, that is so not cool…Wait, Russia? Like the Russia that totally beat up China…? OMG, he's the creepy unsub that kidnapped me! Well, I suppose, he wouldn't really be an unsub because he's not unknown anymore. But he's still creepily looking at me like I'm some sort of ghost! Maybe he tried to kill me, so now he's shocked that I'm still alive.' The thoughts raced through my head a mile a minute, but the only thing out of my mouth was: "Well sor-ry for still being alive and well. You know, it's kind of your own darn fault for being such a sucky serial killer!"

Russia's eyes got even bigger, which I hadn't actually thought to be possible. I couldn't help but start laughing at him with such a weird expression on his face. He looked like some sort of comic book character or something. In fact, I hadn't known that that was physically possible until that moment.

I was cooling down when I noticed that he was still looking at me funny. "Hey, you ok…?" He just kinda stood there for a second before nodding.

"You're awake."

"Yeah, I thought that was already kind of established….?" Something was wrong with his brain functions because it didn't seem like he was seeing the big picture.'He probably needs professional help… Poor guy... Oh! That's right!'

"Hey, why did you go kill China like that! I thought you guys got along and then you just go and…" Talking about all that blood was making me queasy again. I had always been week against medical stuff. Gore in movies didn't really bother me, though. I love Final Destination, after all.

Russia brought me back to my senses by being brought back to his senses.

"You saw that…? Is that why… you passed out…?" This seemed like a very strange conclusion to him that he had never considered. I couldn't see why not, though. I mean, why else would I have fainted? 'Did he think I saw the boogie-man or something? Wait, I fainted?'

"You didn't kidnap me?" That wasn't what I meant to ask. Although I wanted the answer to that as well. I wanted to ask whether or not he was the one that wrote that message on my stomach, but it didn't seem likely. He seemed more subtle than that.

"No, I just, well I suppose I did, but you fainted and I didn't know what to do, so I brought you home…"

"You live here?" That was a dreary prospect.

"No, this is a bunker near my house. I brought you here because you weren't safe at home. You're safe here. No one can get in here but me."

Well, that was sort of creepy, but I let it slide for now. "Okay, so since I seem to be fine… can I go home…?"

"No… I mean, no, go right ahead." But he looked so pained when he said it. 'Oh, alright, I am the hero after all, I can't leave him all upset and abandon him like that.'

"Well, I gu—" Then I suddenly realized something. 'Wait, what was I saying, he killed China for crying out loud! He was a villain!'

"I guess I'll just be leaving." I covered up me former reply smoothly. 'I must have lost mind for a second there.'

Despite saying that, I had no idea where I was going. "Um, where's the door…?"

Russia just stood frozen. He looked like he was debating something. "Hello?" His head turned to me, but it was kind of a mindless motion. It didn't look like he could even really see me. I waved my hand in front of his face and smiled at him questioningly. "Russia? You in there?"

Russia's point of view:

Alfred was going to leave me? After everything I had done for him? He wasn't even going to look back?

I didn't want Alfred to leave. I wanted this to be our space. Just us. Forever. If I let him go, would we just go back to normal? I didn't want that, but I couldn't keep him back. Could I?

He was still weak. He wouldn't be able to fight back. It would be for his sake. That's right, he still needed my help. I would just keep him here for his own good. Then he would just be mine. I would be the only own he would lay his beautiful blue eyes upon, and I would be the only one to see those eyes.

This power over him was exhilarating. No, he wouldn't leave me, because I wouldn't let him.

I smiled at him. He was trying to get my attention. He was so cute when he was flustered.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Weren't you listening? It was like you were on some alien planet or something!" He gestured upwards in what I assume was the direction in which the alien planet was roughly residing in. He combed his hair back with his fingers as he sighed. "I was asking where the door is?"

"Oh, don't mind that, go back to bed. You still need to rest because you're still so weak."

"Huh?" His confusion was clear on his face. It was amazing how expressive he could be. "I thought you just said that I could go…?"

"I changed my mind." He looked at me dumbfounded for a moment. But then he erupted in a flurry of emotions and gestured wildly.

"You changed your mind? So what, I'm supposed to just sit here all day with nothing to do like a good little boy? What gives you the right?" and so on and so forth. His voice was truly electrifying. He was so sweet when he was slumbering, but he really is like sunshine when he was awake.

I could almost feel my heart melting. My bright Alfred.

He had stopped and looked like he wanted an answer from me. "I will protect you."

"… The hell?"

_So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank the five people who reviewed very much._

_To MissMacabreGrey, ChaseYoungLuvr, and Trisana Tennant, thank you for reviewing my story for the first time, and I hope to hear more feedback from you._

_To Roxprincess741 and Peirl, thank you for your continued support and critiquing._

_I just want to say that this might be the last chapter because I'm thinking of dropping this story. If you'd be willing to take on the task of finishing it, I could send you the plot outline, or you could just continue it however you'd like to. I can continue it, if you'd like me to, but the chapters would probably be updated more slowly and I would need someone who'd be willing to Beta read them, since I've been noticing more and more mistakes. Pleases either e-mail or review if you'd like to finish it or if you would be able to be a beta reader, and of course, if you want to make some general criticisms or compliments._

_Love, Aviana656 _


	10. bye everyone, and thank you

The new author for the story has been chosen! I have already sent the plot to them! Thank you for offering to be a beta Roxprincess741 and Miss Macabre Grey! I will send all the current chapters to Teenytinybiscuit and I think she can repost them under her name. Thank you to LittleBlueNayru for all the reviews and thanks to Joy Heart for somehow being my first and last review, but never having a review in between. That takes skill… Thanks also to all the people who have reviewed any of my chapters, I appreciated it.

Bye bye~! Love, Aviana656


End file.
